Inevitable
by AderinM
Summary: Muy muy AU! Alderaan es inexplicablemente codiciado por fuerzas extranjeras, no escapará de sus manos y muy pocos sobrevivirán. Parejas involucradas, parentescos desconocidos, etc etc.


**Un ff k se esta publicando ya y probablemente ya lo leyeron, tendrá una que otra modificación pero en esencia es lo mismo... Solo quería darle el mérito a Star Wars, pues ha influido mucho en el desarrollo de este!**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_**El mundo, la vida….**_

_**Y nosotros.**_

_**CAPITULO 1**_

" … _Por su parte, la República intenta dialogar un pacto para evitar tomar medidas más drásticas en contra de lo que visiblemente es un inminente golpe de estado…"_

"Estúpidos amarillistas! Pero si es más que obvio…! Con o sin acuerdo tratarán de hacerlo!" insultó mentalmente una chica peliazul oprimiendo el botón para apagar el televisor. Con rapidez se colocó el calzado más próximo que encontró y sin mirarse al espejo si quiera se amarró el cabello en una coleta a la altura de la nuca, tomó su mochila y salió a toda velocidad de su apartamento.

¨6:45 de la mañana y las ruedas del taxi parecían ir a no más de cinco revoluciones por minuto. Abrió la puerta del vehículo, sacó un gastado billete extendiéndolo hacia el conductor y tras un simple "gracias" se bajó del auto y echó a correr en dirección del tráfico. La universidad no quedaba tan lejos ya y aunque evidentemente no llegaría puntual a las siete, confiaba en que los reglamentarios diez minutos de tolerancia le salvaran el pellejo.

….

"15 km por hora!" Eso de verdad lo sacaba de quicio; Llevaba más de tres años viviendo en esa poco-habitable capital y el transito en horas pico era de las muchas cosas a las cuales no se acostumbraba, y si no fuese por la universidad hubiera dejado esa loca ciudad desde el primer día que la pisó. Miró su reloj de pulsera. Tenía 5 minutos para recorrer el kilometro de camino que le quedaba, más aparte entrar al campus y busca un buen lugar para estacionarse. Casi una misión imposible; y bien podía tomar el camino de regreso y volver a su apartamento, al fin y al cabo era la única clase que tendría ese día y estaba claro que no llegaría. Giró el volante en cuanto uno de los autos a su derecha avanzó y dejo un espacio libre para que pudiera pegarse a la acera y doblar en la primera esquina. Entre los pitidos de los vehículos aledaños y el repelente olor de gasolina quemada, su cerebro milagrosamente alcanzó a reaccionar cuando una figura en una acelerada carrera casi se estampa contra la parte delantera del auto, y seguro si no hubiese frenado a tiempo lo más probable que para acentuar su mala suerte, hubiese sido protagonista de un desventurado accidente. Tocó frenético el claxon maldiciendo al imbécil suicida que haría tal estupidez.

- … Fíjate como manejas estúpido! – la escandalosa voz de una mujer a lado del retrovisor izquierdo lo volvió de su pequeño lapso de histeria.

"Y todavía reclama!" pensó molesto. Sin embargo aquella voz le resultó familiarmente conocida y bastó una décima de segundo para ubicarla. Sonrió con ironía mientras bajaba el cristal para sacar la cabeza al exterior. El trafico seguía parado así que el hecho de que el auto estuviera entre un carril y otro no parecía incomodar en absoluto a los demás.

- Bulma Brief… - pronunció pausadamente atrayendo la atención de la muchacha – Cuándo será el día que no presencie uno de tus fallidos intentos de suicidio sin ser protagonista de él?

- Tú? – exclamó con sorpresa – Ah, ya decía que este auto lo conocía! Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Hola a ti también… - saludó seriamente.

- Ja ja, hola – contestó rápidamente - … Que haces?

- Ehhhmmm cómo te explicó? – Comenzó con sarcasmo -…resulta, por si no lo has notado 'y al parecer no', que en esta maldita ciudad uno no pude transitar a gusto, y justo en este preciso momento pretendía regresar a casa…. Cuando una loca se atravesó en el camino y por poco se mata – Te suena? –

- Me dijiste loca?

- No….! A ti? Para nada!

- No que va…! – Bufó -… en fin, no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, me quedan menos de cinco minutos para llegar a la universidad…. Y por lo visto tú ya no llegaste, así que si quieres que después te pase los apuntes, no me distraigas….

- No puedo evitar no hacerlo… soy tan…. Irresistible. – comentó cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño….

- Vegeta… - suspiró con burla la mujer – Esa actitud definitivamente no te va…– y luego de darle un suave golpe en el hombro a modo de despedida y entregarle un pequeño panfleto con propaganda política – salió corriendo esquivando los autos y demás gente que también caminaba entre ellos; y seguramente recibiendo un par de maldiciones.

El hombre moreno y cabello en punta la miró alejarse aun con la cabeza fuera del auto y el brazo apoyado en la puerta. Las luces parpadeantes del auto de atrás le dieron la pauta para que ante los pocos metros que avanzaron pudiese incorporarse al siguiente carril y así salir de ese caos. Dobló la propaganda que Bulma le dio. Quizá la leería más tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::


End file.
